ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Lightning (Character)
Ultraman Lightning, formerly known as Adam, is a random Ultra who happened to gain electric powers from a crazy incident involving the Great Red Spot. He is the main hero of his series. Appearance Normal Lightning is a silver Ultra with black and yellow markings. He has a black spot over his chest, and two yellow lightning streaks to the sides of his color timer, which is a blue circle with eight small points which resemble a compass. Black bands circle his forearms and legs, with yellow lightning streaks on his hips and running down the sides of his arms. There is a yellow Slugger weapon on his head, which can be detached, and yellow blades on his forearms, which can emit energy copies like the Orb Sluggers. His face is similar to Orb Emerium Slugger, with bright yellow eyes that emit electricity when he's charging a special attack. He also wears headphones like Ultraman X. Original As Adam, he looked the same, but with red markings instead of black, and no yellow. Personality Lightning is ambitious and outgoing; once he puts his mind to something, there's no stopping him. Despite this, he is easily distracted. He doesn't know a thing about Earth customs and is excited to learn and try new things. He also has a rather elaborate sense of humor. Lightning has a soft spot for natural kaiju and will not kill them unless they are truly evil. He greatly respects Ultras who have defended Earth in the past, considering them his superiors even with his unique powers. History Lightning was born Adam, the son of two high-ranking Space Rangers, in the Showa Universe. He was born with a crest weapon like his mom and arm blades like his dad. At some point prior to Ultra Fight Adam (a prequel to the series proper), when Adam was still training for the Space Garrison, Ultraman Orb paid a visit to the Land of Light. Having heard of Orb's achievements, Adam was excited to meet him. Orb ended up teaching Adam how to make two additional sluggers using his arm blades. Ultra Fight Adam Newly graduated from the Space Ranger Academy and having just received his Color Timer, Adam's first mission sent him to Planet X (yes, the Godzilla one), where he was tasked with stopping Alien Helix, a mad scientist who genetically altered and enhanced other aliens and their monsters, making them more powerful and obedient to him, in hopes of conquering the universe. Adam broke into Helix's labs, and defeated his five alien generals and their monsters, with help from a Zandrias that he freed from Helix's capture. He then destroyed the lab, but Helix escaped with his equipment. As a last resort, Helix combined the DNA of the generals' seven monsters to create the super monster Chimeraryu, which proved to be the deadliest monster Adam had faced. Then it made the fateful mistake of killing Zandrias. Enraged, Adam grabbed Chimeraryu and flew it into Jupiter's Great Red Spot, where it was ripped apart by the intense winds and storms. Adam was caught run the storm too, but instead of being killed, his body was altered. Adam was recovered by the Space Garrison after he was discovered floating in Jupiter's orbit. He awoke in a hospital to discover that his red markings had become black and he bore yellow thunderbolt patterns. After his release, Adam discovered his electric powers. He needed special instruction to learn how to control them, and got them from Ultraman Mebius. After he had gotten used to his powers, Adam decided to change his name to Ultraman Lightning, and he was soon sent on a mission to an alternate Earth. Ultraman Lightning (series) TBA Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Enter the God of Thunder! Tee Bee Ayy. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Lightning will appear in a UBA at some point. Transformation Normal Taji Kawabata uses the Lightning Visor in the same fashion as the Ultra Zero Eye NEO, and it emits a flash of light that engulfs the screen. A dark cloud emerges from the middle of the white background, before Lightning flies at the screen with thunderbolts discharging from the cloud behind him. Body Features *'Color Timer': Lightning possesses a standard Color Timer, but he can absorb electricity to increase his time limit. *'Eyes': Lightning possesses standard Ultra vision. His eyes emit electric bolts when he charges a special attack, similar to Geed's eyes. *'Lightning Tri-Blades': Lightning has a detachable slugger blade on his head, as well as blades on his arms, from which he has learned to create energy copies similar to the Orb Sluggers. *'Ultra Skin': Lightning has standard Ultra Skin, but he is immune to electricity. Forms - Base= Ultraman Lightning Lightning's new default form and his new identity. His red markings change to black, with yellow patterns. The form he uses in most of his appearances. Weapons *'Lightning Tri-Blades': The slugger on Lightning's head detaches, while the blades on his arms emit energy copies. He usually controls his arm blades with Ultra Willpower while using his slugger for melee. **'Slugger Cyclone': Lightning's arm blades rapidly circle the opponent, trapping them in a tornado. He then slashes them with his slugger. This was his signature move as Adam, and he still uses it after his transformation. **'Tri-Blade Discharge': Lightning spins the three blades in a circle, creating a giant buzzsaw which he launches at the opponent. Makes body parts fly off like in the good old days. Techniques Special *'Megawatt Current': A powerful yellow beam surrounded in white electricity. Done in the "L" style, except Lightning's right elbow rests on his left palm. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *'Static Burst': Lightning can release a blast of static electricity from his left hand, which paralyzes the target. *'Megawatt Spear': Similar to Orb's Lightning Rod. Pierces flesh easily, or can pass through monsters harmlessly, purifying them. *'Rapid Bolt': Lightning can direct thunderbolts from any part of his body to distract or damage his foes. *'Electrosphere': A large ball of electricity, performed in a similar fashion to Ultraman Agul's Liquidator. More powerful than the Megawatt Buster. Physical *'Lightning Punch': A punch charged with electricity. *'Lightning Kick': A kick charged with electricity. *'Lightning Chop': A chop charged with electricity. *'Lightning Slash': Lightning charges his arm blades with electricity and slashes the opponent with them. *'Lightning Giant Wing': Locking arms with his opponent, Lightning spins them around using his own strength, then uses their momentum to launch them and himself spinning through the air. Learned from his training with Mebius. *'Voltage Rush': An attack similar to Pikachu's Volt Tackle. Lightning's strongest move. **'Voltage Burst': A combination attack with Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave. Mebius charges the Mebium Burst, and Lightning performs the Voltage Rush. Mebius then fires the Mebium Burst at Lightning, powering up his Voltage Rush with the Mebium Burst's flames. Other *'Megawatt Shield': An electric barrier that Lightning can create. Electrocutes creatures that touch it. *'EMP': If needed, Lightning can create an electromagnetic pulse. *'Electricity Absorption': Lightning can absorb electricity to regain energy and increase his time limit. *'Body Discharge': Lightning can emit surges of electricity to damage anything touching him. *'Finger Spark': By snapping his fingers, Lightning can create an electric spark that can ignite fires. *'Lightning Warp': Lightning can teleport anything to anywhere he wants, disappearing and reappearing with a flash of electricity and a boom of thunder. If he uses this too much in a short period of time, it can severely drain his energy. - High Voltage= High Voltage Lightning's upgraded form.The slugger on his head morphs into a horn-like sword similar to the Xlugger, and he gains an additional pair of energy-projecting blades on his legs, for a total of five blades. He also gains protectors on his chest and shoulders. Weapons * Lightning Mega-Blade: A transforming crest weapon/sword. ** Sword Mode: The weapon's default form, similar to the Xlugger. This mode is mainly used for melee attacks. ** Buzzsaw Mode: Lightning detaches the blade and reattaches it to the bottom of the sword, causing blades to pop out of the top, forming a saw weapon similar to the Orb Slasher. This mode mainly uses beams and light rings. * Lightning Quad-Blades: Lightning retains the blades on his arms, but now gains two more blades running up his legs to his knees. Like the ones on his arms, they can emit copies of energy. - God of Thunder= God of Thunder Lightning's ultimate form, which he obtains in his movie. This form wields the power of Thor, the Norse god of thunder. Lightning gains armor, a cape and a helmet, and can wield the legendary hammer Mjolnir in battle. }} Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Elemental Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultras Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure